


My Anchor

by Brookelyn13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Riding, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelyn13/pseuds/Brookelyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek admits his true anchor, and Stiles is there to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anchor

It's 3 AM when Stiles hears the familiar sound of his window being opened. He doesn't even bother locking it anymore, it’s pointless. So to see Derek Hale sliding in this late at night doesn't even make him flinch from his seat at his computer desk. "It's late shouldn't you be sleeping?" Derek said sounding somewhat concerned. "Well I would be asleep but you see I really don't feel comfortable doing that knowing that there is an alpha pack lurking around town AND a crazy Druid sacrificing people." It's true too. It's hard knowing that all this crazy shit is happening and all you can do to help is type a few words into a computer and hope for the best. 

Stiles slumps in his chair as Derek takes a seat on the edge of his bed. Stiles turns to face him before speaking, "What's your secret man? I mean honestly, you of all people should be freaking out the most yet you’re the calmest out of all of us. How the hell do you do it?" Stiles saw the way Derek's eyebrows raised as though surprise with what Stiles had just said. "You think I'm calm?" Derek starts and huffs out a laugh before continuing, "I guess I just hold on close to my anchor. Anchors don't just help you during full moons Stiles." He had a point, Stiles had seen the way Scott used Allison as his anchor on more than just full moon occasions. 

"So your anger keeps you grounded?" Stiles asked remembering that Isaac had told him that anger was Derek's anchor. Derek's eyes become softer and it even looks as though he's frowning when he says "No not anymore." Stiles was a little taken back by his response, he leaves with chair to join Derek on the bed, he turns so he's facing most of his body towards Derek, Derek does the same. "What do you mean 'not anymore' like as in you found a new anchor?" Stiles asked trying to figure out what his anchor could be. Maybe Cora? 

Derek gives him a nod in response. "Well what is it you can't just leave me hanging like this." Stiles urges Derek to tell him but Derek stands and starts to make his way back to the window. "It's nothing just drop it. You need rest Stiles. Go to sleep." Stiles rushes after him and grabs Derek by his bicep and turns him so he's facing Stiles. "Oh no you’re not getting away that easy buddy, now I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell your anchor is." He hadn't realized how close he was to Derek that he was able to smell pine needles and... vanilla? He also took the time to see just how beautiful Derek's green eyes really were. 

He realized he was staring and that Derek was staring back. Stiles clears his throat before he spoke, "Well what is it? It can't be that embarrassing, you can trust me Derek, really." Derek lets his shoulders loosen and slump forward as he brings his head down, not able to look Stiles in the eye when he breaths out, "You." It takes a second to process what Derek had just told him and yet he still didn't understand. Why the hell would Stiles be Derek Hale's anchor, of all people! Stiles realizes how long the silence has stretched on, so he decides to break it. "I'm - your - but - what...why?" Stiles stutters out. Derek lifts his head to meet Stiles eyes again but with a sad look on his face. 

He lets out a deep sigh before answering, "I - I don't know. I don't know why you. All I know is that night in the school basement, dealing with Cora and Boyd, I was about to give up and let them tear me to shreds. But then I heard someone talking to me in the back of my head, telling me I couldn't give, telling me I needed to fight back. And that voice, it was you Stiles, you gave me the strength." Stiles was honest to God speechless by what Derek had just told him. He stood there like a statue, mouth hanging open wanting to say something, anything, but coming up with nothing. 

A million things are racing through Stiles head but he is quickly pulled back to reality by the warm hands that covers his shaking ones. "I know what I just said is a lot to take in," Derek starts "but you wanted to know. And I don't expect you to feel the same way. I just...I just wanted you to know incase all goes to hell and I don't make it out." he gives Stiles hands a firm squeeze before letting go and turning towards the window. Again, Derek is stopped by Stiles and is forced to turn around to him. Stiles is a little mad at Derek, to be honest. How the hell is this beautiful man in front of him so stupid that he doesn't even realize...Stiles decides to give him a piece of his mind. 

"Now you listen hear Sourwolf," poking hard at Derek's rock hard chest, "how is it that even with supernatural werewolf powers your totally oblivious to me feelings toward you! Honestly I thought that by now it would be obvious. Of course I feel the same way about you! Jeez I thought I was gonna have to by a bright neon sign saying 'Derek Hale I like -" Stiles was cut off from his rant when Derek firmly took hold of Stiles face and brought his lips to Stiles'. It was hard at first but turn soft when Stiles started kissing back. A low moan came from the back of Stiles throat when he felt Derek's tongue trying to licks its way into his mouth. Stiles snickered not letting Derek in, playing hard to get. So Derek decided to move one of his hands away from Stiles cheek to grab Stiles ass and push them closer together. Stiles shocked once he felt the hard outline of Derek's cock near his, gasps allowing Derek to slip his tongue into his mouth. Bastard. 

Stiles would get back at him...later. Right now he was too busy racking his hands through Derek' hair moaning whenever Derek would give Stiles ass a nice squeeze. Stiles doesn't know when he ended up laying on his back with Derek's hands roaming over his body, but hey he's not complaining. Derek's mouth moves from Stiles lips to his neck nipping and sucking little marks down towards his collarbone. Stiles hands reach for the hem of Derek's shirt but Derek grabs his wrist and pins them to his side. Stiles lets out an embarrassing whimper because seriously what the hell?! 

Derek slowly sits up, still straddling Stiles hips and smirks at the noise he makes when he pulls away. He slowly moves his hands to the end of his shirt and removes it in one swift move. Stiles jaw drops at the sight of shirtless Derek freakin Hale, of course Stiles has seen him with no shirt before, but never was he able to touch. Stiles brings himself up eyes locked with Derek's as he begins to let his hands roam. Fingers moving over the muscles leading up to his nipples where he brushes over softly receiving a moan from the alpha. Who would have ever thought that someone like Stiles could make a man like Derek moan just from a simple touch. 

Stiles is determined to see how many more noises he can get from the wolf. Stiles has an idea. He quickly discards his own shirt and before Derek even gets a chance to touch him, Stiles flips them so Stiles is straddling Derek. Stiles smirks at the surprised look on Derek's face once he's under him. "Nice move." Derek says with a chuckle. Payback time bitch. Stiles ducks forward, not to Derek's mouth, but to his neck where he starts to suck hickeys only to watch them disappear moments later. He keeps this up as he hears Derek's breathing come in gasps with each hickey. Derek's hand on Stiles hips tighten as Stiles moves his tongue down Derek's torso. Licking other both nipples earning a moan for each one. Score! 

He continues his way down dipping his tongue into Derek's navel causing Derek's breathing to hitch and Stiles can't help but smirk knowing he has this effect on Derek. Stiles finally reaches Derek's happy trail and hits the waistband of his jeans. Stiles begins to unbuckle and unzip the man’s jeans when he hears "Stiles..." It's so soft that Stiles almost doesn't hear it. His hands freeze and he stares at Derek puzzled to what could be wrong. Derek's eyes meet Stiles but they’re not his shade of green, but a blood red. 

Stiles breathing hitches as his eye's roam to Derek's hand, which now have claws sprouting at the ends of his fingers. Derek must hear his uneasy heartbeat because he's quickly sitting up, hands now claw free cupping his cheeks as he speaks, "I'm sorry Stiles I didn't mean to scare you. It's okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Stiles grabs Derek's wrist but doesn't push them away, instead he turns his head so he can plant a soft kiss in his palms. He then speaks "Hey it's fine I'm okay no need to be sorry." Derek doesn't seem to believe him when he hangs his head. But Stiles is there to bring his head in his hands and make him look into Stiles' eye's when Stiles says "Look at me, really I'm fine." Stiles leans forwards only a hair away from Derek's lips waiting for an okay from the wolf. When Derek gives a ghost nod Stiles doesn't hold back and kisses the man as though this would be his last living moments. 

Derek returns the kiss with just as much force and tangles his hands in Stiles hair, and tugs. Derek turns them so once again Stiles in on his back with Derek in between his legs. Derek moves his hands away from the boy and tugs at the zipper of Stiles jeans. Stiles jeans and boxers quickly join his and Derek's shirts on the floor. Derek takes a moment to gaze at the beautiful half hard cock in front of him before licking a stride root to tip and dipping into the slit. Stiles can't help the loud moan the escapes his throat once Derek's mouth is on his now rock hard cock. 

His hands quickly find Derek's hair and start to tug, hard. Derek moans around Stiles dick which sends shivers down the boy’s spine. Derek has now swallowed Stiles almost to the base and hollows out his cheeks as he begins to suck. Stiles can feel the coil in his stomach tightening, coming close to...well coming. "Derek! Oh fuck Derek! God your mouth! I'm close...I'm gonna..." Derek then let’s go of Stiles cock with a loud pop. Stiles whines at the loss of heat and stares as Derek tries to rid himself of his jeans and boxers. Once their gone Derek finds Stiles mouth again, Stiles moves his hand to his bureau to search for his lube but Derek snatches his hand and brings it back to his side. 

Stiles give Derek a confused look, Derek smirks down at Stiles then moves close to his ear to whisper, "We won't be needing any of that tonight." Stiles is still confused by what Derek means until Derek moves his hips so that he is lined up with Stiles cock and slams down letting Stiles spit slicked cock fill his ass. They both gasp at the sensation and stay still for a few moments until Derek starts to move, and boy can he move. He lifts himself on shaky thighs almost all the way out and slams down again, Stiles cock making a direct hit to Derek's prostate. Derek continues his movements as Stiles grasps his hips and starts meeting him half way. Derek rests his head on Stiles' shoulder as he feels his orgasm building up. Stiles feels his build as well. 

Stiles comes inside of Derek screaming the wolfs name. Stiles stills as his orgasm rips him apart. But he then moves his hand to jack off Derek, needing to see him come. "Come on Derek, come for me, come on me." Stiles whispers in his ear as Derek finally comes all over Stiles hand and both their stomachs. They stay like that for few moments, Stiles cock still buried deep in Derek's ass. Derek then slowly moves himself off Stiles now soft cock and pulls a blanket over both of them and snuggles close to the boy’s side. Stiles huffs out at laugh and Derek murmurs in the crook of Stiles neck "What?" Stiles shakes his head saying "Nothing nothing, it's just... I didn't exactly picture my first time like that." Derek shakes his head then snuggles closer to Stiles. "But, I'm not complaining." 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and starts to trace little patterns on Derek's shoulder when he speaks again, "Hey Derek?" Derek hums letting Stiles know he's listening, so Stiles continues. "I think I finally found my anchor," Derek lifts his head to meet Stiles eyes, "it's you." he breathes out. A smile spreads across Derek's face then he leans in to kiss Stiles, soft and sweet. When he pulls away he buries his face back into Stiles' neck and begins to doze off. "Goodnight Sourwolf." Stiles whispers before he falls asleep with a smile on his face and his anchor in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. I hope to write more. It won't come super quick cause I hope to write longer pieces. Let me know if you have any request. (I only do teen wolf stuff)


End file.
